1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet seat cover attachable to a toilet seat.
2. Description of Related Art
As a toilet seat cover for a U-shaped toilet seat of the Western type, there has been known the one whose schematic plan view is shown in FIG. 1 (Japanese Utility Mode Application Laid-Open No. 63-140294). This toilet seat cover is in the general form of a pair of trousers. In FIG. 1, indicated at 31, 32 are leg portions, at 33 a waist portion, at 34 an elastic annular portion, and at 35 a reinforced edge portion. The cylindrical leg portions 31, 32 are spaced apart by a specified distance and configured into shape of the toilet seat respectively. Leading ends of the leg portions 31, 32 are shunt-woven slightly round, and base ends thereof are formed continuously to the waist portion 33 configured into a cylindrical form bigger than the leg portions 31, 32. The waist portion 33 is formed to the elastic annular portion 34 having a greater elasticity than the waist portion 33. Further, the reinforced edge portion 35 is formed over an entire peripheral portion of the elastic annular portion 34. This toilet seat cover is fitted to the toilet seat from the reinforced edge portion 35, and leading ends of the toilet seat are fitted respectively to the leading ends of the leg portions 31, 32. The reinforced edge portion 35 is moved up to a pivot portion of the toilet seat. In this way, the toilet seat cover is completely fitted to the toilet seat. However, the toilet seat cover has suffered the problem that it is cumbersome to take it off the toilet seat for washing and fit it to the toilet seat again since the elastic annular portion 34 has a high degree of elasticity.
As a toilet seat cover for an O-shaped toilet seat of the Western type, there has been known the one whose rear view is shown in FIG. 2. In FIG. 2, indicated at 91 is a seat cover main body formed of a cylindrically woven stretchable fabric. One circumferential end of the main body 91 is turned up, and thereby forming a cylindrical frame core inserting portion 92. In the inserting portion 92 is inserted a frame core 94 which is slightly longer than an inner circumferential end of the toilet seat. The other circumferential end of the main body 91 is also turned up, and thereby forming a cylindrical elastic member inserting portion 93. In the inserting portion 93 is inserted an elastic member 95 such as an elastic braid.
Opposite ends of the elastic member 95 are pulled outside in specified positions from a circumferential direction of the elastic member inserting portion 93. S-shaped hooks 96, 96 are mounted to the opposite ends of the elastic member 95. In the case where thus formed toilet seat cover is fitted to the O-shaped toilet seat, a rear surface of the seat cover main body 91 is attached to an underside of the toilet seat in such a manner as to put the frame core inserting portion 92 along the inner circumferential end of the toilet seat. Next, the elastic member inserting portion 93 provided at the other circumferential end of the main body 91 is pulled upward through an opening defined by the toilet seat. Then, the main body 91 is expanded outside while pulling the inserting portion 93, and the inserting portion 93 is pulled downward from the outer circumferential end of the toilet seat. Consequently, the S-shaped hooks 96, 96 are engaged with each other behind the pivot portions of the toilet seat. However, this toilet seat cover is also cumbersome since the frame core 94 needs to be taken out when it is to be washed.
In view of the above problems, there has been proposed a toilet seat cover as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-144098). FIG. 3 is a plan view showing a toilet seat and surface fasteners, and FIG. 4 is a rear view showing a seat cover main body. In FIG. 3, indicated at 21 is a toilet seat. A plurality of surface fasteners 22 in the form of a strip are adhered to an upper surface of the toilet seat 21 longitudinally along a circumferential direction thereof.
In FIG. 4, indicated at 23 is a seat cover main body made of desired material. The main body 23 is configured identically to the shape of the upper surface of the toilet seat 21, and has surface fasteners 24 sewn to a rear surface thereof so as to oppose the surface fasteners 22 adhered to the toilet seat 21. The seat cover main body 23 is attached to the toilet seat 21 by attaching the corresponding surface fasteners 22, 24. This seat cover main body 23 is easily attachable to and detachable from the toilet seat 21. However, in the case where the main body 23 is detached for washing or other purposes, the surface fasteners 22, remaining upon the upper surface of the toilet seat 21, are liable to be dirtied or damaged. In addition, it is uncomfortable for one to sit upon the toilet seat having the surface fasteners 22 when the main body 23 is detached.